


Don't Try To Resist Me

by BubblegumPillow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumPillow/pseuds/BubblegumPillow
Summary: Yusuke has a good friend who he also has a crush on...But what will he do when he has a nightmare of said crush and then immediatly notices signs of abuse?





	Don't Try To Resist Me

"Yusuke."  
Yusuke was just about to enter his dorm room when turned around to see his good friend walking towards him.   
"Can I borrow one of your brushes? I had a thin one but it broke pretty easily."  
Yusuke fully turned to him and answered.  
"Oh, of course. Just make sure to return it when you get a new one."  
His friend nodded and smiled.  
"Thanks, Yusuke. See you tomorrow."  
"See you."

 **Showtaro Masa.** That was the name of the boy Yusuke loved. I mean, who wouldn't? The handsome boy was probably the most popular student in the entire school. Yusuke doesn't know how he managed to become friends with him but he's really glad that he did. He didn't have any friends outside of the Phantom Thieves so this was a really big deal for him. Unfortunately, he somehow ended up falling for Masa.

_'I have to do something about these feelings... I'm losing focus quite alot."_

But how? There wasn't a moment Yusuke wasn't thinking about Masa. He would unconciously draw him when he was supposed to be studying. He would randomly think about Masa while fighting a shadow and put himself in danger as a result.

But then, something changed. Masa would come to school looking really thin like he hasn't been eating for days. And he would also look exhausted and... sad? Yusuke couldn't really tell. But he could tell that something was wrong. Very wrong. And sometimes, Masa would even come to school with bruises he tried so desperately to hide. And so, Yusuke did something he never thought he would do. He opened the Meta Nav.

"..."  
_'Pull yourself together! You have to know if he has a palace or not.'_  
"Showtaro... Masa."

...

But nothing showed up.

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief. Of course Masa wouldn't have a palace. What was Yusuke thinking? But then a thought came to Yusuke's mind that made him really uneasy.  
_'His mother... What about his mother?'_  
Masa told him about his mother but it was very vague so he couldn't really deduce what kind of woman she was but he remembers he felt like Masa was hiding something really big.

And so he took a deep breath.

"Showtaro... Ryona..."

...

Yusuke's stomach dropped.

_She had a palace._

But instead of foolishly diving into it, he decided to ask Masa about it and if that didn't work out, he'd go in there with the others to learn the truth.  
_'If Masa's mother really is the reason for his health getting worse... then we really have to stop her.'_  
Yusuke felt anger bubbling inside him but he couldn't understand why. There wasn't any evidence that Masa's mother was behind this but she had a palace! That was enough information to know that she was doing something to him, right?  
Right..?

Yusuke sighed and collapsed on to his bed. He really needed to sleep.

                     ------------------------------

"Aaahh... You feel so good, Yusuke... Let out every noise. I want to hear you beg..."

It was so good, Yusuke couldn't have enough. He wanted Masa to go deeper, into the deepest parts of him. He was so rough, but so gentle at the same time.  
Yusuke loves him so much.  
So much that it hurts.

...It hurts..?

"Huh..?"

_Don't try to resist me._

_You will not resist me._

_You cannot resist me._

_I will keep you here forever._

_We'll be together forever._

_I love you._   
  


_**You are mine to break.** _

_**No one is allowed to touch you but me.** _

_**I will put you together and break you over and over again.** _

_**Until even I forget what you looked like.** _

_**I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO.** _

"...AAAHH!"

Yusuke woke up in cold sweat.  
_'Was that... a nightmare..? I feel sick...'_  
He quickly rushed to his bathroom and threw up. This was truly a nightmare he would never forget. And that horrifying expression Masa had... it would haunt him forever.

                     ------------------------------

Yusuke couldn't focus on anything. Masa clogged his mind and he didn't know what to do about it.  He had been avoiding him for quite a while now and he knew Masa would eventually confront him about it.

So, he informed Ren and the others about the existence of his friend's mother's palace. After explaining what he saw was happening with Masa, (leaving out the nightmare of course) they all decided on changing her heart.

                      ------------------------------

They did it.  
They actually did it!  
It was a torturous journey for all of them and especially for Yusuke since they found out that Masa's mother _was_ abusing him. But now that they stole her treasure, she will experience a change of heart and stop abusing Masa.  
But... there was still a problem.  
Yusuke foolishly avoided Masa and being the observent person he is, Masa probably noticed it.  
And he did.

"Why? Do you hate me or something? Did I say or do something wrong? Please tell me, Yusuke!"   
Yusuke stayed silent. He didn't have anything to say. What _was_ he supposed to say anyways? "I saw a dream about us fucking but then it suddenly turned into a horrible nightmare and in that nightmare you were being super fucking creepy so now I'm scared of you."? Yusuke couldn't even imagine about saying that to him. But what is he going to say to him?

"Talk to me Yusuke, please!"  
And then, Yusuke finally mustered enough courage to tell him something.  
"...Come to my dorm room after school."  
Masa looked at him with a confused expression. Yusuke looked up to the tall boy's eyes and gave a weak smile then walked away without an explanation.

The moment the bell rung, Masa quickly packed up and made his way to the dorms. He couldn't wrap his mind around why Yusuke would want him to come to his dorm room. Well, he did have _something_ in his mind that could be a possible reason. Masa blushed while quickly pushing the thought away.

He got there and knocked on the door. Yusuke unlocked the door and let him in. Yusuke then sat on the futon on the floor. Masa sat right next to him and the thoughts he had earlier came to his mind again. He felt himself slowly get harder.  
_'God dammit! Go away dirty thoughts!'_

"So... what are you going to tell me?"  
Yusuke visibly tensed up and took a deep breath.  
_'What am I going to tell him first? The nightmare or his mom?'_  
He chose the nightmare.

"So... the other day... I saw a nightmare. And you were in it. It... it started with..."  
Yusuke's face was burning now. And Masa was really surprised seeing the normally calm and collected boy blushing like this.  
And then he put two and two together.  
_"Dream with you in it."_  
_"It started with..."_  
_Yusuke blushing..._  
_Huh..._  
' _Wait...'_

"...So you saw a dream were we fucked?"  
Yusuke's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. Then he closed his eyes.  
"Well... yes. But then, it got... really dark. That is why I said it was a nightmare and not a dream."  
Masa gave him a nod, signaling him to continue.  
"It was really... twisted. You were making possessive remarks towards... well, I don't really know. It could've been towards me but I'm not entirely sure. What I _am_ sure of is that I was really scared... I woke up in a cold sweat and even vomited... It affected me so strongly that I even started to avoid you. I know that it was just a nightmare and that what I did was wrong, but... it just felt so real..."

"Oh my god... Yusuke..."  
Masa unexpectedly hugged him and for a second Yusuke felt like he was in heaven. Yusuke hugged him back.  
"There's one more thing. Masa, I'm..."

"...A Phantom Thief."  
...  
...  
...  
...  
"What? You're a _what_?"  
Yusuke got kinda intimidated by the tone of Masa's voice but he couldn't see his face since they were still hugging.  
"Yusuke, I won't repeat myself again. You. Are. A. What?"  
Yusuke was sweating now. His heartbeat increased drastically and he was kinda freaking out. But he had to say it.  
"I... I'm a Phantom Thief... and I... changed... your mother's heart."

Something strange happened.  
Masa suddenly relaxed and rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder.  
"Haha... hahaha... so it was you after all, huh? I kinda expected it since the old hag drastically changed right after you started avoiding me... Though they are not tied, I still suspected you avoided me because of that."  
Yusuke was still on edge however. And Masa was not letting go.

Suddenly...  
"Wha..?!"  
Masa started to... kiss Yusuke's neck?!  
This was escalating waaay too quickly.   
"Masa..?! What are you..."  
But Masa didn't answer. He just continued kissing Yusuke. Finally, Yusuke snapped.  
"Masa!"  
At that, the said boy snapped his head up from Yusuke's neck and looked at him with teary eyes. Yusuke's eyes widened and he cupped Masa's cheek. His eyes softened.  
"Masa?"  
And with that, ladies and gentlemen, the tears poured out like a fountain. Masa grasped Yusuke's shoulders and shook as he cried into his shirt.  
"Th-Thank you... Thank you so much..!"  
Yusuke smiled softly.   
"Not at all. It was for you, after all."

After a long session of crying, Masa lifted his head from Yusuke's shoulder.  
"So... you really are a phantom thief, huh? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
Masa looked into his eyes and smiled.  
"Did you know that... I love you?"  
Yusuke's eyes widened a bit before softening again.  
"No, I did not. Thanks for telling me... Because I love you too, Masa."  
That was the last straw for Masa. He grabbed both of Yusuke's cheeks and smashed their lips together. Yusuke tensed before relaxing and taking one of Masa's hands in his and kissing back.   
Masa made most of the work since Yusuke was not experienced in the slightest.

Both of them pulled away when they ran out of breath and Masa pulled Yusuke to his chest.  
"Hey Yusuke... I want to stay here for the night. You have any spare clothes?"  
Yusuke thought for a while.  
"I should have something for you to wear."  
Masa nodded and relaxed even more into the hug.


End file.
